Effect
English Etymology For noun: from (French: ), from , from ; see effect as a verb. For verb: from , perfect passive participle of , from + ; see fact and cf. affect, infect. Pronunciation * , * *: Noun # The result or outcome of a cause. See usage notes below. #: The '''effect' of the hurricane was a devastated landscape.'' # An illusion produced by technical means (as in "special effect") #: The '''effect' of flying was most convincing. # An alteration in sound after it has been produced by an instrument. #: I use an echo '''effect' here to make the sound more mysterious.'' # A device for producing an alteration in sound produced by an instrument. #: I just bought a couple of great '''effects'.'' # The state of being binding and enforceable, as in a rule, policy, or law. #: The new law will come into '''effect' on the first day of next year.'' # A scientific phenomenon, usually named after its discoverer. #: Doppler effect # Belongings, usually as personal effects. Usage notes The homophones “affect” and “'effect'” can both be used as nouns or verbs, but when used as a noun the word affect is limited to uses in the psychology field, and the above definitions for effect are much more common. See also the usage notes as a verb below. Derived terms * butterfly effect * domino effect * Doppler effect * in effect * knock-on effect * Nader effect * personal effects * ripple effect * side effect * snowball effect * special effect * sound effect * spoiler effect Translations * Arabic: * Croatian: , , , * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: seuraus, also vaikutus * German: , * Japanese: 影響 (eikyō), 結果 (kekka), 効果 (kōka), 作用 (sayō) * Korean: 효과 (効果, hyogwa) * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Croatian: , * Japanese: 音響効果 (onkyō-kōka) * Portuguese: efeitos especiais * Russian: * Slovene: * Swahili: * Croatian: * German: * Japanese: エフェクター (efekutā) * Portuguese: efeito sonoro * Russian: * Swahili: * Japanese: 発効 (hakkō) * Swahili: * Armenian: * Croatian: , * Russian: * : padarinys , rezultatas , pasekmė Verb # To make or bring about; to implement. #: The best way to '''effect' change is to work with existing stakeholders.'' Usage notes Effect is often confused with “'affect'”. The latter is used to convey the influence over existing ideas, emotions and entities; the former indicates the manifestation of new or original ideas or entities: * “...new governing coalitions have effected major changes” indicates that major changes were made as a result of new governing coalitions. * “...new governing coalitions have affected major changes” indicates that before new governing coalitions, major changes were in place, and that the new governing coalitions had some influence over these existing changes. Related terms * effective * effectiveness * effectivity * effector * effectual * effectuate * efficacious * efficacity * efficacy * efficiency * efficient Translations * Finnish: * French: * German: * Japanese: 達成する　(tassei-suru) * Norwegian: * Portuguese: efectuar, efectivar * Spanish: * Swahili: * Turkish: , External links * * Category:1000 English basic words Category:English words affected by confusion ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun # effect ar:effect de:effect et:effect el:effect es:effect fa:effect fr:effect ko:effect hy:effect io:effect id:effect it:effect kn:effect ku:effect lo:effect li:effect hu:effect ml:effect nl:effect pl:effect pt:effect ru:effect simple:effect fi:effect ta:effect te:effect th:effect tr:effect vi:effect zh:effect